Send Mail Script
Created by Taz. Using "RC_Core.rcm" ; By Naddaz on TAZCO Function Main() Player = Actor() Target = ContextActor() PName$ = Name(Player) TName$ = Name(Target) ;mailing system this will trigger when mail is sent. ;runs using 2 dialog windows, one for the wizard and the other for the message to be sent. ;need to add a option to not use the wizard. ChatBox$ = OpenDialog(Player, Target, "Mail to send") ; message to send to recipient, will be updated in this text box. ChatBox1$ = OpenDialog(Player, Target, "Mail Wizard") ;this dialog box will display instructions on how to send mail. DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox1, "NOTE: window behind this one, will update to your message.", 255, 145, 23) DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox1, "Enter the name of you would like to send mail to.", 230, 145, 23) MailNamEnter$ = Input(Player, "Enter name of player", "", 4) DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox1, + MailNamEnter + " is this name ok?", 230, 145, 23) Confname% = Dialoginput(Player, ChatBox1, "No, yes") If (Confname = 1) ;Exit make sure to close both dialogs DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox1, "Please restart", 230, 145, 23) DialogInput(Player, ChatBox1, "Ok") CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox1) Return Endif ;Continue with mailing DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox, "NAME: " + MailNamEnter, 230, 145, 23) ;enter name that was entered on the first chatbox. CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox1) ChatBox1$ = OpenDialog(Player, Target, "Mail Wizard") ;this dialog box will display instructions on how to send mail. DialogOutPut(player, ChatBox1, "Enter the subject of you message.", 230, 145, 12) SubEnter$ = Input(Player, "Enter subject", "", 4) DialogoutPut(Player, ChatBox, "SUBJECT: " + SubEnter, 230, 145, 23) ; enter the subject of the mail to first chatbox DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox1, "Enter your message.", 230, 145, 23) MsgEnter$ = Input(Player, "Enter your msg", "", 4) DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox, "MESSAGE: " + MsgEnter, 230, 145, 23) CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox1) ;close instructions DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox, "Is this message ok?", 230, 145, 23) Msgopt% = DialogInPut(Player, ChatBox, "No,Yes") If (Msgopt = 1) ;player picked no end script. CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) Return Endif ;Continue with sending mail DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox, "Send this message?", 230, 145, 23) SendMsg% = DialogInput(Player, ChatBox, "No,Yes") ;ask player if this message should be sent. If (SendMsg = 1) ;close and get rid of message CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) Return Endif ;Get message ready to send to text file so a player can grab it. Mailsend$ = OpenFile(+ MailNamEnter + "Mail.txt") ;attach name to player mail. If (Mailsend = 0) ;there is no mail for player, make file. PetitonList$ = WriteFile(+ MailNamEnter + "Mail.txt") CloseFile(Mailsend) ;close opened mail file Else ;tell player there is a msg already. ;will change to multibale mail at a later date. DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox, + MailNamEnter + " Already has mail, you can not send mail at this time.", 255, 145, 23) DialogInput(Player, ChatBox, "Close") CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) Return Endif CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) ChatBox$ = OpenDialog(Player, Target, "Mail Sent") ;setup message, that will be stored in a file for player to retrive later. Msgtosend$ = "FROM:" + PName + " SUBJECT:" + SubEnter + " MESSAGE:" + MsgEnter Mailsend$ = OpenFile(+ MailNamEnter + "Mail.txt") ;attach name to player mail. WriteLine(Mailsend, Msgtosend) ;write message from setup above. DoEvents(2000) DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox, "Measge has been sent to " + MailNamEnter, 230, 145, 23) DialogInput(Player, Chatbox, "Close") CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) CloseFile(Mailsend) ;End sending mail End Function